Sugarcube Rescue
by jasonpleasant
Summary: Freshly Baked runs in crying because the Sugarcube corner is being shut down due to Money problems, and Pinkie pie is planning on moving back to the Rock farm now that the Sugarcube corner is being shut down, so Sera gets the idea to raise money for to save The Sugarcube corner by selling Chocolate bars (REFERENCE TO THE SPONGEBOB EPISODE "Chocolate with nuts")


JJ, Pinkie and Sera are having a play date with the baby cakes when all of a sudden Freshly Baked comes barging in, crashing into JJ with some horrible news. She tells them that Sugarcube corner is shutting due to money and the council said that there's nothing they can do about it. JJ Pushes Freshly Baked off of him asking who's idea was but it was unknown. Sera steps in saying that they should start a fundraiser and with the right amount of money, they could save Sugarcube Corner. Everypony agrees with the idea including the babies. Pinkie rushes to the school and tells Cheerlie that they're starting a fundraiser to save Sugarcube Corner and needs all the help she and others could get. Everypony cheers as an agreement to help and begins the process right away. As the fillies and colts along with Cheerlie start their way of the fundraiser, Pinkie, JJ and Sera set off to sell candy to pony folk while babysitting the cakes. In about 2 minutes, They made 20 bits so far and by accident, the you cakes ate the candy thinking that it was for them. Sera tickles the two young babies saying that the candy was meant for everypony else. Luckily Pinkie has some extra candy at her house in the basement. They rush over to her house, grab the huge packs and began selling like crazy. After all the crazy selling, so far they made...95 bits. Still not enough to save Sugarcube corner. The 3 ponies along with the baby cakes went to Mare E. Mozzarella's Pizza Parlor for ideas to make more money. Pumpkin cake crawls up on Pinkie Pie making her giggle and Pound tickles Sera's feet making the two mare cuddle with them during their conversation. After their break, they went back to selling and it went by fast and the last result was...nearly enough to save Sugarcube corner. The result was...355 bits making JJ walk back to the castle of Friendship in sadness. A few hours went by and the ponies still got some candy to sell but the sad news is there's no one left in town to sell them to. Falling back on the heavy cargo, JJ says that they're failures as sellers. Sera and the babies goes up to him and Sera's said to him not to give up and lifted the cargo from him. Pound cake smashes the box full of candy and he and Pumpkin carry the last half of the cargo to Pinkie, Freshly Baked, Sera and JJ and began to start the selling game one more time. Evening came on the spot and the Ponies have one more piece of candy left for them to sell but sadly, Everypony has had a batch. Sera and Freshly Baked began to tear up until Pound knocks some sense in to them, giving a serious look. Pinkie at first was not happy of what Pound did to them but his determination changed her attitude to a happy smile and a hug. Pound and Pumpkin went to the front door of the last house in Ponyville and sold the last piece making them both earn the first bit each. JJ's Sera's, Freshly Baked's and Pinkie's Jaws dropped to the ground in shock after what they just did. JJ hugs Pumpkin and the others toss Pound into the air with a cheer and after that, they went back home to see how the fundraiser was going. Coming back from all over town, the gang noticed there some lights at AJ's barn at Sweet Apple Acres. The gang rushed to the front door but AJ opened it hitting JJ in the face. In a state of Paralysis, JJ fainted but told everypony that he's okay. AJ apologized afterwards, brought the gang in and much to there surprise, the cutie mark crusaders were throwing a charity party to save Sugarcube corner the admission is 1 or 2 bits per pony and the admission tank was LOADED with bits from ponies all over Equestria; Even Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence attended and they're all having a good time. Pinkie Pie wasn't expecting this cause she didn't even plan it but her buddy Cheese Sandwich did. The cutie mark crusaders called him and poof! The party's here. Another knock on the door comes to pony's ears, JJ answered it and a pony named RangerPrism came and asked if he could come in. With 3 bits in RangerPrism's hoof JJ officially let him in and everypony started cheering cause they now have enough money to save Sugarcube corner (Total - 4,210,349,201 bits = $750,000)


End file.
